Russian Mafia
]] The Russian Mafia (Russian: Русская мафия) is an enemy faction in Hotline Miami series. History The Russian Mafia, often reffered to as the Bratva (Brotherhood) or Organizatsiya (Organization), is a loose term referring a number of organized crime syndicates originating in Russia. Structures and traditions in the Russian Mafia can vary wildly from syndicate to syndicate, but are typically divided into a similar basic hierarchy - the Pakhan ''(Godfather) is the head of the syndicate, along with various lieutenants and high-ranking soldiers known as ''Avtoritets ''(Brigadeers). Below them are the ''Boeviks (Warriors) who act as low-ranking muscle, and Shestyorka ''(Associates) who do errands and odd jobs. Not much information is given about the Miami Syndicate's history apart from that prior to the spring of 1989, it had allied itself with the Colombian Cartel and become the largest organized crime syndicate in Miami, Florida. The formation of the Russian mafia was most likely caused by an influx of Russians moving into the United States as a result of the Russo-American Coalition. Events of ''Hotline Miami The Russian Mafia is the main target of 50 Blessings in the events of Hotline Miami, as they appear in all levels except Trauma and Assault. 50 Blessings sets up masked killings by instructing subscribers to their newsletter by leaving cryptic messages on their answering machines, giving addresses to where the Russian Mafia is operating. The first target Jacket was instructed to obtain was a Briefcase at a train station, which was ordered to be delivered to 'Point F32', after this Jacket receives messages on his answering machine giving the addresses of where the Russian Mafia is operating at. On the 25th of April 1989 Jacket kills an associate film Producer of the Russian Mafia. On the 13th of May 1989 Jacket assassinates pro Russo-American Coalition politicians who are guarded by the Russian Mafia. After finding documents at the Police station stating 'insufficient evidence for arrest' Jacket drives to the Golden Truck Stop on the 23rd of June 1989 and kills everyone inside, after finding the manager Jacket manages to find the location of the Mafia Boss' house, Jacket then kills the both the current Mafia Boss and the Previous Boss. The events of Hotline Miami severely weakened the Russian Mafia since Jacket destroyed most of it's operations, and killed it's former and then current mob boss. Events of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number The Russian Mafia is also present in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'', during the scenes where Jake is playable, in some of Richter's scenes, during Evan Wright's first scene and when ever the game involves either The Henchman or The Son. In 1989 (simultaneous with the events of the first game) 50 Blessings target the Russian Mafia by getting Jake and Richter to attack them. Locations include a news station they're either bribing or taking payment from, a meth lab, a USSR flag waving bar, an abandoned building housing USSR imported weapons, and a purple floored apartment full of sports and exercise equipment. In 1991 The Son of the mafia's boss, decides to attack the Colombian Cartel in order to reclaim much of the Russian Mafia's former territory (due to the Mafia being drastically weakened in the first game) that the Colombians took over after the events of the first game, The Son also sends the Henchman (as his last mission, since the henchman wanted to leave the mafia) to clear a formerly allied gang, now allied with the Colombians. However, the Fans find the henchman (who is under the influence of drugs), kill him and take his phone, so when the Son calls to ask if the henchman wanted to return to the Mafia and gives the address of their location, the fans go to where the Mafia are based and kill many of their members. Meanwhile, the Son overdoses on a hallucinogenic drug and goes on a killing spree, murdering many of his own men and all the Fans (except Tony). After killing the Fans, the Son walks off the building (thinking it to be a rainbow bridge) and falls to his death. It is very likely the rest of the Russian Mafia in Miami are killed when Miami is destroyed by a Nuclear Explosion. Members & Associates *The Grandfather (Former Pakhan. Father of The Father, and grandfather of The Son) Deceased, shot in the head by Jacket. *The Father (Pakhan of the 1989 Russian Mafia) Deceased, suicide by gunshot. *The Bodyguard (Avtoritet. Bodyguard of The Father) Deceased, mass head trauma from Jacket. *The Son (Pakhan of the post-1989 Russian Mafia) Deceased, hallucinogen-induced unintentional suicide. *The Henchman (Avtoritet. Bodyguard, Assassin, and Lieutenant for The Son) Deceased, mass blunt trauma from The Fans. *Blue Lips (Avtoritet. Bodyguard, replacement for Henchman after his retirement) Deceased, killed by either the Son, the Fans, or the Miami Nuking. *Petrov (Avtoritet) Deceased, nuclear strike from Russian Military. *VIP Guard (Boevik. Casino Bouncer) Deceased, accidental blunt trauma from Evan Wright. *Club Manager (Shestyorka. Casino Manager) Deceased, blunt trauma from Jacket. *Van Driver (Shestyorka. Driver) Deceased, mass blunt trauma from Jacket, corpse burned post-mortem. *Producer (Affiliate. Porn Director) Deceased, blunt trauma to the eyes and brain from Jacket. *Perturbator (Affiliate. DJ) Unknown, possibly survives to score Hotline Miami 3. Enemy Types *Mobster *Waiter *Thug *Dog Weapons Mobsters can use these weapons in both ''Hotline Miami'' and ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'' (with seven exceptions): *Machine Gun *Shotgun *Double Barrel *Baseball Bat *Lead Pipe (first Hotline Miami only) *MP5 (The Father, and The Son Only) *Katana (Bodyguard and the Son Only) *Pistol (The Father Only) *Uzi (Only used by the Waiters in Clean Hit and by Mobsters in Apocalypse) *Golf Club *Knife *Butterfly Knife (Wrong Number Only) * Silenced Pistol (Overdose and Deadline) * Silenced Heavy Pistol (Wrong Number only) * Kalashnikov (Wrong Number only) Trivia *The Apparel of the Russian Mafia are based on one of Sonny Crockett's Outfits from the 1980's TV Series Miami Vice. Category:In-Game Universe Category:Hotline Miami enemies Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies Category:Factions